


i only know how to satisfy your craving

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: song: free animal - foreign air
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	i only know how to satisfy your craving

**Author's Note:**

> song: free animal - foreign air

Heart hammering, blood pounding in his ears, ankles throbbing every time his feet hit the ground, Peter wonders why the hell he agreed to do this again. He doesn’t know how long he’s been running, but he knows he doesn’t have much left in him. Almost as soon as that thought is finished he’s being grabbed, rough hands pushing him to the ground, and he remembers why.

It’s the thrill of being caught, the cool October air on his skin as his jeans are torn down, Logan’s animalistic grunts as he slicks his thighs with spit and slides between them, pushing them together with a grip that’s sure to bruise. It's incredible, and Peter wants to feel it all the time.

Logan’s growls are getting louder, and his sloppy thrusts are making his dick rub against Peter’s balls, and he wants to touch himself so bad, but he knows Logan likes when he comes untouched, so he doesn’t, just squeezes his thighs tighter and moans his name.

Logan bites him when he comes, pulling back just enough to splatter across his ass, and it feels good enough to make Peter peak too, and he lets himself melt against the ground, sighing contentedly into the leaves, knowing that Logan will clean them up and carry him the long way back to the car


End file.
